


Itsy Bitsy Spiderman

by RedHood9075



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, Irondad, Marvel - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, no canon, no starker, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHood9075/pseuds/RedHood9075
Summary: Peter is bored so he gets ice cream with Tony and the first time he calls him Dad.
Kudos: 15





	Itsy Bitsy Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Warning bad spelling and grammar you have been warned.

Peters POV 

“Mr.Starkkkkk.” I said over dramatically because I was bored out of my mind. “What kidddd? Also I told you call me Tony.” He also said dramatically copying me. “I’m boredddd!” I said still over dramatic “That’s all?” Mr.Stark questioned. “Yessss.” I said still drawing out the words “Alright then let’s go get some Ice cream.” Mr.Stark said “Yes!” I yelled happily, but I was a little to excited that I rolled off the couch. You see I was staying with Mr.Stark for the summer since May knows I like it here with Mr.Stark. I think of him like my Dad and Mrs.Potts as my Mom. I also think of the rest of the Avengers like my aunts, uncles, and cousins. They are all my family and I wouldn’t change it for the world. 

“Kid are you okay? You fell off the couch pretty hard.” Mr.Stark asked slightly worried since he thought of Peter like his son. “Yeah Mr.Stark. I just got too excited about ice cream.” I stated. “Alright kid. Also I’m going to drive since Happy is not here at the moment it’s not like he gets paid to drive me at all.” Mr.Stark said sarcastically but I know that he’s fine with Happy taking a break from work, they are friends after all. 

“Don’t reck the car!” I yelled after him as he started to walk towards the garage. “When have I ever recked a car?” He said as cocky as ever “Last Monday.”I stated. “Hey! You said we wouldn’t mention that!” He yelled trying to keep a straight face. “Well you asked Mr.Stark.” I said “How many time do I need to tell you to call me Tony?” He asked just at least wanting Peter to say Tony once. 

“As many times as I want you too.” I said laughing at his face. “Okay changing subjects, which car?” Mr.Stark asked “Ummm how about that one.” I said pointing at the Chevy Camaro. It was a dark blue car. “Alright Kid.” Mr.Stark said while grabbing the key for it. We both got in he obviously got the driver seat and I sat on the passenger seat. 

We started to drive. We were both singing along to Back in Black by AC/DC “CAUSE IM BACK BACK IN BLACK!!!” Then we both started laughing our heads off. “So what flavor do you want when we get there Kid?” Mr.Stark asked me. It didn’t even take me a second to answer “Mint Chocolate.” I said almost too quick that he could barely understand me. 

“Okay Kid.” Mr.Stark said with a smile on his face. We finally made it to the Ice Cream shop named ‘Bob’s Dairy Treats’ (made up) my favorite ice cream shop. “Hello welcome to Bob’s Dairy Treats what can I get you both?” the waitress asked. Mr.Stark answered for both of us “I will take the rocky road and he will have mint chocolate.” “Alrighty then it will be ready in a few minutes. If there is anything else you want my name is Sharon!” she said then left. “Why did you order for me?” I asked confused on why “Because Kid I wanted to as nice gesture.” Mr.Star said but what he wanted to say was ‘Because Kid that’s what parents do for their Kids’ but he didn’t say that not knowing if Peter thought the same way about him calling Peter his kid. “Okay that makes since.” Peter said now feeling kinda disappointed. 

“Here you both go!” The waitress said as peppy as ever “That will be 10 dollars and 25 cent.” She said looking at the receipt

“Alright.” Mr.Stark said, then handed her his credit card. “All righty thank you for coming.” She said as we walked out to the car. 

“This is so good! Thank you Mr.Stark!” I thanked him “Don’t sweat it Kid.” Mr.Stark replied. After we finished eating our cones we were on our way back to Avengers Tower. I was starting to drift off but tried to stay awake but I guess Mr.Stark noticed “You can go to sleep kid I will tell you when we’re back.” I was already drifting off so I don’t notice when I said “Alright Dad.” Then I fell asleep. 

Tony’s POV 

He called me dad! Ha I get to brag about this to the others! He feels the same way, he feels like I’m his dad and he my son. I will not let anyone hurt my little cinnamon roll, he is my son.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I think it was cute! I hoped y’all liked it. Bye 👋


End file.
